Sun Elves
A race elfish beings that worship Sol and are constantly at war with the Trolls. They are also called the Tammer (Dawn Elves) Magnumer (meaning Sun Elves) Appearance Sun Elves resemble typical fantasy elves, slender humanoids with long ears, but with golden hair and gold or red eyes. Their skin is often tan, bronze or simply has a golden hue to it. They are commonly dressed in red robes and kimonos of varying shades, and gold jewelry. Their armor, is a cross between knightly plate armor and ancient Chinese armor, usually with dragon or hawk motifs. They are usually red, but those of rank often wear golden armor. Nature and Culture Just as Trolls are highly dependent on Anathium, Sun Elves are highly dependent on Cinders. It is for this reason they are natural at Cinder Magic. Their culture is very orderly, with an Asian and Gothic mix and high reverence for Dragons (Oriental kind) and Firebirds. Fire is also an important image in their culture. The Sun Elves have a near obsession with being orderly, to controlling their emotions, and trying to tame the world around them. Despite this, they are often hotheaded and often fanatical, with a desire to purge the other dark and disorderly elves. This 'burning' hatred has been singularly focused on the Trolls. Their most treasured places, and objects tend to have connotations with the sun, fire and light. Common names include * Male: Mariel, Aranthor, Anathar, Tharamas, Viridel, Malanor * Female: Anariel, Araniel, Feya, Drana, Coria, Azhara * Family Names: Dawntreader, Lightstrider, Lightbringer, Dawnblade, Sunkin Warrior Classes * Sun Templars: High borne, who wield powerful enchanted swords covered in fire. * Priests of Sol: Magic Users in service to the Sun God. Are known for being pyromaniacs and having a love for burning 'heretics'... * Dragon Riders: High borne who ride great dragons into battle. ** Great Dragons: Larger cousins to the common fire dragons. The Largest breed of dragon. * Rangers: Guard the borders, with plasma bows. ** Fire Dragons: Dragons...they breathe fire. They are referred by the Sun Elves for the fire motiff and some have been tamed. History It is unknown how or when they came into existence, only Sol knows the truth. Some believe they were a normal race until the Cinders came. Others hold that Sol personally created or changed them into what they are at present. Regardless their race came to dominate their world, in an orderly and powerful civilization under the teachings of Sol. This rise to power began after the discovery of the Sol Well. It was at this point they began to integrate Cinder Magic into their society. The Death Elves and Wild Elves splintered from their race. Within their society, a movement called the Night Elves have been forming, who seek to abandon Sol and Cinder Magic, for Astral Magic instead. Members * Sun Elf King: The ruler of the Sun Elf Empire ** Solimbum: Current Sun Elf King * Valen: A sun elf warrior mage who fought at the final great battle with the Trolls. * Castor: A high ranking mage and part of the Night Elf movement * Valeera: A night elf assassin. * Solinsum: A high ranking minister * Callina: A high ranking mage and part of the Night Elf movement. Trivia * They are based on the Eldar/High Elves from Warhammer, the Fire Nation from Avatar and the High/Blood Elves of Warcraft. * The Elf language borrows from the High/Dark Elf language from Elder Scrolls. Category:Fan Seijin Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Free-To-Use Category:Metaverse Fantasy